Secrets Never Told
by Loza101
Summary: Bella is Really Bellatrix Potter. she was sent to Forks for her own protection but has to go back to Hogwarts for her 7th year-she is older than harry by 1 year  how will Edward React? So far i have writers block and no new chapters till people vote as it is a tie! So please vote for either Edward or Leo  oc  till then on permanent hold
1. off to hogwarts again FINALLY

Secrets never told

Summary: Bella is not Isabella Maria Swan but is in fact Bellatrix Rosemary Potter. Older sister by 1 year to Harry Potter. She left end of 5th year- after the tournament she was in it with harry-and went to forks for protection. When Edward left she came back for part of her 6th year, then went back to forks and saved Edward form the Voltori. Now in order for her to have a good education she has to go back to Hogwarts for a the year. It all goes down hill from there !

Bella POV

"Bella? You awake?" Edward asked me climbing into my room. He is so lucky that I'm not allowed to use magic-Dumbledore enough said- or he would be hexed into next year for calling me Bella. I mean come on do I look like a deranged crazy woman and Death Eater. No, I didn't think so. Instead people call me Trix, Trickster, Leo, Lilo, Kit, Ella and Rose to my very best friends.

"no, I'm asleep" I giggled. Edward chucked and came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Bella, my Family has gotten a call from The Voltori we have to go visit, we have no idea how long we will be, and you can't come due to the fact that you are human. I's so sorry I know I just came back from Them but Aro wants to talk to all of us" Edward said and pulled me closer to him.

"it's ok Edward, Charlie is forcing me to go to my boarding school this year. He let me not go last year because of you but I have to go and continue my education. At that school, I'll be back fro Christmas and at the end of the year and then I'm done, this is my last year" I explained

"ok, Bella it's ok. We'll be back for Christmas and I'll see you then when do you leave?" Edward asked me

"Tomorrow afternoon" Replied

"same as us, well I had better go before Alice packs for me. That would be horrible" Edward said he kissed me and left. I sighed, got up took my wand out and started to pack all my things into my massive trunk. When I finished I got back into bed and fell asleep thinking about how I was going to prank Fred and George or as I call them Gred and Forge. I was thinking giant spider r something scarier… I drifted off into sleep dreaming about giant spiders and other scary things.

The next Day

I woke up at 8 the next morning and Edward was next to me.

"Good morning, Bella how did you sleep?" Edward asked me. Hope I didn't sleep talk

"good, was did I say last night?' I asked nervously

"Well you said something about Gred And Forge and a Spider along with something about aqnd I quote 'scaring them shitless'" Edward chuckled Thank god I didn't say anything about Hogwarts or magic

"so how did packing go?" I asked, changing the subject

"well Alice didn't get anywhere near my suitcase. Did you pack already?" Edward asked looking at my suitcase

"yeah,a dn Alice is going no where near that trunk" I said

"Bella? Whe nyour at this school please try and keep safe, for me?" Edwra d pleaded

"yeah sure" liar year right since when did I not almost die at Hogwarts? Oh right never

"ok, but we both know that you're a danger Magnet right?" Edward chuckled. He had no Idea.

"yeah, but this school is preaty safe" Who amm I kidding Hogwarts is anything but safe for me. In fact anywhere but here is dangerous for me

"Well come on what do you want to do today?" Edward asked me

"Can we go see your family I want to say goodbye and stuff" I sadi Edwrad nodded and we walked down stairs Charlie was at work and School, it was a Saturday. So today itr was jut me and Edward

"Eat, Bella you need food" Edward said and directed me towards the kitchen where I got myself some Breakfast. I miss Hogwarts food it was so muchbetter I am in desperate need of some butter beer or Pumpkin juice. I sighed.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked me worried

"nothing I just miss the cooking at my school, it was the best" I sighed and started to eat some toast and some orange Juice. I quickly finished my breakfast and Edwrad drove me to the Cullen house. We walked into the house and I saw like 20 large bags in the living room. One word Alice.

"wow, now how many of these bags are Alice's" I muttered

"All of them" Alice called from the stairs "nice to see you Bella. Do you know any one with hor pink hair with purple eyes?" Dam that was what I usually looked like

"er no" I said

"oh, ok, I just keep on seeing her" Alice replied frustrated

"well I don't know anyone with such confidence" I laughed, that was so me. Confident, out there and with a I-don't-give-a-shit-about-what-you-think king of attitude. But the Cullen's didn't need to know that.

"so Bella, shouldn't you be packing?" Alice asked me

"already done Alice I did nit last night and took up all of 1 suitcase" I said and gestured to the mountain of her stuff

"what? Why? I am coming over later and packing for you" Alice said infuriated

"no Alice I've alrtedy packed and I just sent my bag to the school sorry but I guess that you can't pack for me" I said, it was true I sent my bags away after I finished packing.

"fine, next time though I'm packing for you. No arguments" Alice said

"Oh I can think of a few arguments" I muttered but oif course Alice heard and huffed. Emmett walked into the room

"So Bella Where are you going?" He asked me

"Boarding school in Scotland" I said no way was I telling them it was called Hogwarts

"What's it called?" Emmet asked

"um, Strathallan" I said making up the name and hoping that it was an actual school

"really?" Emmett asked

"er, yeah" I said uncertainly

"Ok what ever you say" Emmet said "well were going to Italy fro a visit thanks to Eddie boy, because he was feeling suicidal"

"Emmett" Edward growled

"what? Any ways better go hunt" Emmet said and ran out of the room vamp speed of course

"what was that about?" I asked Edwrad

"He thinks that you are lying to us about where you are going" Edward explained

"Why would I do that?" I asked nervous

"I have no Idea, maybe it has something to do with Sherlock Holmes, he just finished reading the books maybe he is in a detective mood?" Edward answered

"Ok cut the crap I know that your lying, Some thing is going on and I want to know what" I said getting pissed off

"Bella? That is not like you are you feeling alright? Maybe you should go home and rest from the size of your trunk it must have taken ages to fill it last night you need some rest" Edward soothed me. Shit I lost my temper, I always knew that it would give me away one day.

"ok I guess" I said and leant into Edward's chest closing my eyes.

"Come on Bella lets go" Edward said and pulled me to his car. I complied

"Ok, Edward" I sighed and closed my eyes again as he started to rive me home. But in truth All I was thinking about was going home and going back to my usual hyperactive self much like Alice.

"Bella? Where here" Edward said softly as he pulled up in front of my House. He came around to my side and carried me into the house. He took me upstairs and put me onto my bed. The truth was that I was faking the drowsiness. I just wanted some time to my self and to read some of my books that the Weasly Sent me so that I could keep up with my studies. But Alas Edward decides to stay with me till he has to go and evidently so do I.

"Bella, I'm going now, I'll see you at Christmas and be safe. Promises me" Edward said

"I promise Edward I love you" I replied and kissed him before he turned and ran away to find his family and visit the royal family of doom AKA the Voltori. As I was 17, pfffft Edward thought that I was 18 no I was a year younger than he thought. I changed my Appearance to its usual Pink haired self. And apparated to The Weasly house before I thought up my most ingenious plan yet. I was going to scare them all shit-less. Mwahahahha.


	2. Scaring everyone SHITLESS

**Hey peps. How r u Awl? Now in order for me to update I need you my lovely readers to keep me motivated and assure me that some one is actually reading my story. It is the same for my other storys. No reviews no chapters so Review and tell me what you think PLZ! :P**

**Enjoy this story **

**Loza**

Bella POV

So, where was I? oh yeah Mwahahahaha. I am so evil. I changed my appearance to look like Dolorous Umbridge. The bitch! I walked into the Weasly Living Room.

"Hello, how are you all?" I asked in Umbridge sickly sweet voice. Every one in the room froze-that is Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Gred (AKA George), Forge (AKA Fred) and looked at me their expressions were as the following:

Harry: Shocked that his worst enemy would show up at the Borrow

Hermione: Interested to why Umbridge would be here, and also a look of knowing, damn she knew it was me-Umbridge was still at Mungoes

Ginny: Scared

Gred: Smiling like it was Forges Birthday

Forge: Smiling like it was Gred's Birthday

Ron: I think that he just pissed his pants

I burst out laughing at Ron face, it was just so funny. They all looked at me funny before Gred and Forge ran over to me and tackled me. Ron looked horrified I changed my appearance to my normal self with hot pink hair and purple eyes.

"Nice to see you to Gred, Forge now let me go I have to breath" I laughed and they detached them selves and before I knew it Ginny and Hermione flung them selves at me tackling me to the ground.,

"Take down" Gred commentated

"Man that had gotta hurt" Forge commented

"Ha, ha" I replied sarcastically "Ginny, Hermione I know that you missed me but really? Are you trying to KILL ME?" I asked every one laughed Ginny and Hermione got off me.

"What no hug from my lil bro?" I asked and Harry came over and gave me a hug. Ron however was still standing there with a horrified expression on it.

"Nice to see you sis. How are you?" Harry murmured into my hair

"I'm good Harry. Ron you look like you just saw Umbridge" I laughed because it was true

"oh gee I wonder why?" Ron said rhetorically before giving me a quick hug

"what is going on down there?" Mrs. Weasly called from upstairs. And she quickly made her way down. I canged my appearance to look like Forge and Gred so the twins turned ito triplets.

"oh, my Trix. What a lovely surprise now what was all that racket about?" Mrs. Weasly asked seeing the third Weasly twin, Dam she knew me way to well.

"Oh Umbride decided to pay a visit" I said

"oh, did she now? I presume that she is in good health then?" Mrs. Weasly laughed. And she ushered me into the kitchen. "So Trix how have you been?" Mrs. Weasly asked me starting to get some food for me

"Good thank you Mrs. Weasly" I said politely changing back to my normal appearance

"no need for formality, call me Molly" Molly said and place a plat in front of me along with a glass of Pumpkin juice

"thank you Molly" I said and wolfed down the food. Harry and co. came into the kitchen and sat around me and after I finished quizzed me on my life and what I had been doing. After about 2 hours of on stop talking it was time for bed, Molly had kindly set up another bed in Ginny's room so that was where I was going to sleep. I was exhausted from the day and tomorrow we would all be going shopping in Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. I fell asleep almost instanty dreaming about Edward and Hogwarts.

The next Day

I woke up the next day to Molly calling every one down stairs for Breakfast. I got out of bed quickly got changed and went down stairs for breakfast.

"where's Gred and Forge?" I asked when they didn' come down

"they had to leave early so that they could go open their shop" Molly explained

"Shop?" I asked

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know. Fred and George opened a Joke shop in Diagon Alley, they live there so you will be getting their room I am just finishing cleaning it up" Molly said why have they not mentioned this before?

"I take it that we will be visiting them soon" I replied

"yes, of course we will. You, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione will be staying there while I go and get your shool supplies" Molly explained

"Molly, Please take out some money from my account to pay for it all" I insisted

"No, no dear that won't be necessary. I can pay for it all fine" Molly insisted

"no I insist, please for me?" I asked giving her puppy dog eyes

"No, it's really ok dear. I can't be taking your money" Molly replied

"I insist. You have done so much for me, this is how I am repaying you just this once I want to pay for the supplies. Please" I begged and gave her puppy dog eyes again. She caved in.

"ok, fine just this once now eat up. RON, HARRY, GINNY, HERMIONE, BREAKFAST NOW!" Molly called up the stairs again. Ron, Hary, Ginny and Hermione came own a minute later all dressed and ready. Ron practically ran to the breakfast table and started to inhale the food.

"My God Ron you eat faster than me. And that's and achievement" I laughed Ron shrugged and kept on eating. Within the next hours we got ready and were on our way to Diagon Alley to see the famous '_Weasly Wizard __Wheezes__' (_**A/N I don't know how 2 spelll and I don't have the HP books just go with it) **

"Why" Gred said coming up to us

"Hello" Forge finished

"how" Gred

"may" Forge

"we be" Gred

"of Service" Gred and Forge. Man I hate it when they do that

"Hello, Gred, Forge. Now why may I ask did neither of you inform me that you two own a joke shop. In fact I am hurt that you did not invite me to be co-owner" I ranted

"well, you haven't been around lately" George started to explain

"and we were going to give you this at the end of the year" Fred finished and held out a piece of parchment with the words _co-ownership agreement _written across the top of it. They were gonna make me their partner

"OMG thank you" I squealed in an Alice like manner and gave them both a big hug. They then showed me around their-no our shop. Needless to say it was amazing. After a few hours in Diagagon Alley we left and went back to the Burrow where we had a quiet dinner before going to bed I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Again I dreamt of Edward and Hogwarts. I mean seriously can't I think of anything else. Well apparently not.

The rest of the week passed in a blur before I knew it it was time to go back to school. Back home for me really I was so excited, I had missed everyone Lee, McGonagall, Dumbledore even Snape. I was about to sit down when a girl came in and told Harry andn I that we had to go and have lunch with Slughorn who was a new teacher. IN fact there would be another 2 teachers this year. No one knew who it was though all we knew was that one would be teaching muggle studies and the other would be helping Madam Pomphery. The second teacher and I were going to be best friends as I can't go a week without getting sent to the hospital wing. Literally. The train trip passed so slowly it was agony I mean does anyone really want to know what some old witch did 50 years ago? No, I didn't think so. When we finally got off the train we all made our way to the carages and Harry and I met up with Hermione and Ron we all road in the samecharage up to the school. When we got there we went into the Grand Hall and took out usual seats. The Hall was alive with noise an people talking.

"Oh, man I'm starving come on I want to eat" Ron was moaning

"now, now, Ron you only ate 4 hours ago" I teased knowing that Ron going without food for more than 2 hours was near impossible.

"that's what I'm talking about. I'm starving here" Ron moaned and flopped onto the table dramatically

"Attention everyone" Dumbledore, called getting everyone's attention "Now before we eat I have a few announcements. 1) Professor Horace Slughorn has kindly come out of retirement to come teach here and will be reassuming his old post as potion master. This leaves the place of Defense Against the Dark Arts post open so Severus Snape will be taking this place" OH, SHIT! Snape as DADA teacher I was going to die! "Also we have two new teachers, one will be Muggle studies professor and they will be helping Madam Pomphery in the hospital wing. Also their 5 children will be enrolling here they will be in 7th year please make them welcome. These new people were unable to get here today so they will be here tomorrow evening where the new students will be sorted and the teachers introduced" Dumbledore finished "oh and one ore thing, there will be no classed tomorrow so enjoy you free day. Now I know that you are all hungry"

"HELL YEAH" Ron yells and then his face turns bright red. Everyone laughs

"yes well thank you for that out burst Mr. Weasly and so lets eat" Dumbledore said and then there was food and Ron started to inhale the food. All was well . boy was I wrong

**So that's it Peoples I hope that u enjoyed this. I could not believe I the first 24 hours I had 4 reviews so keep it up peoples. Rember NO REVIEWS NO CHAPTERS **

**Luv ya awl lots **

**Loza**


	3. WTF R U DOING HERE!

**Hey pplz. How are you awl. Now I want, no need som more wonderful Reviews I need at leat 5 before I post the next Chapter so here it is Chapter 3-**_**WTF are you doing here?**_

**Luv ya awl **

**Loza**

I woke up today and was feeling a little nervous about meeting the people who would be tailing me for the next year, yet I was excited and happy to be back with my family so I changed my appearance to match Alice Cullen. What? She reminds me of what it is like to be hypo so this will make me feel better.

"Lilo, wake-up. Time for breakfast" Hermione was saying trying to get me out of be

"Fine coming 'mione. Give us a sec" I moaned and rolled out of bed

"Um, why do you look like a pixie?" Hermione asked me

"Why don't you look like a pixie?" I replied

"Hey it was a harmless question" Hermione replied

"Well, pixies are hypo and I am in a hypo mood today so, yeah" I replied. Hermione nodded

"Well come on breakfast time, oh and the new peoples are coming earlier than expected they are coming at breakfast" Hermione informed me. I nodded and got dressed in some casual cloths as there would be no school today. I slowly made my way down to the dining hall and saw Ron inhaling food again. The only odd thing was that everyone in the school was here this almost never happened.

"Hey Ron. Don't you need to breath?" I asked Ron

"Hum? Oh, well I guess" Ron said before going back in eating. Hermione, Harry, Ginny and I all laughed

"So Trix, what ya doing today?" Harry asked me

"Well the protector peoples are coming early so I'll be hanging out with them I guess" I replied

"So remind me again why you are a pixie?" Harry asked me

"Well, why aren't you a pixie?" I asked

"Cause I'm not a metamorphagus" he retaliated

"Well pixies are usually hypo and I am in a hypo mood so there" I replied

"Still" Harry muttered

"Hello everyone. We recently found that the new students and teachers that were late yesterday arrived a little earlier than expected so here they are" Dumbledore said getting everyone's attention

"Carlisle Cullen, his wife Eseme Cullen and their adopted children: Alice Cullen, Emmet Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale and Edward Cullen" Dumbledore said I froze no they can't be here why me? What did I ever do to you universe? And they the Cullens walked into the school hall. Most people just stared at how beautiful they were. Well duh they are VAMPIRES! What the hell are they doing here; thank god they haven't seen me yet. They walked up onto the platform next to Dumbledore. "They will now be sorted"

Edward was first he went and sat on the stool and the hat yelled out "GRYFINDOOR"

Rosalie was next "GRYFINDOOR" the hat yelled again

Alice was next "GRYFINDOOR"

Emmet was next "GRYFINDOOR"

Jasper "GRYFINDOOR" wow shocker all the Cullen's are in my house. I take back the comment from before about the universe hating me. I now know that it completely, utterly and totally loathes me, why can't I just have a normal life like anyone else. But no, I'm the girl-who-lived, I am to defeat Moldy shorts and I fell in love with a vampire who does not know that I am a witch but now will. My life is perfect (note the sarcasm) Breakfast was a tense time as all anyone could talk about was the Cullen's Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny noticed that I looked exactly like Alice Cullen. After breakfast I got up to leave Dumbledore said

"Ms Potter, Mr. Potter could you please come to my office now" Dam! Time to face the music. I got up with Harry and we went to the headmaster's office. But wait a sec I get to see Edward OMFG! Why did I not see this before? Well now I am all hypo again bouncing up and down repetitively. We eventually go to Dumbledore's office and we walked inside.

"Alice? Do you have a twin you never told us about?" Edward asked Alice

"Err, no. wow she looks exactly like me" Alice replied and circled me before starting to jump up and down like me

"And I thought 1 Alice was bad" Emmett muttered loudly. Alice and I glared at him. "What?" he replied putting his hands up in defense

"Well, this is surprising. Bellatrix please go back to normal" Dumbledore said

"Fine, if I must" I said and changed into my usually Pink haired, purple eyed self. "There you go"

"Thank you Bellatrix" Dumbledore said and the Cullen's were just staring at me

"I'm a metamorphagus. I can change my appearance at will" I shrugged

"Well, there you go. This is Harry Potter and his older sister Bellatrix Potter" Dumbledore said

"But if you call me Bellatrix I'll hex you into next year. I mean come on do I look like a crazy deranged crazy woman?" I said and changed my appearance to that of Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry snickered so did Dumbledore

"Well, now I do. But anyways call me Trix, Trickster, Leo, Lilo, Kit, Ella or Rose" I said

"Ok, I get the Trix, Trickster and Ella but Leo? Lilo? Kit? Rose?" Emmet said

"Well, I'm an animagus and my animagus form is a Lioness so that is how you get Leo, Lilo and Kit. And my middle name is Rosemary and any name is better than Bellatrix so there. Oh and DON"T EVEN THINK ABOUT CALLING ME BELLA!" I said shouting the last part I hate the name Bella! The Cullen's are so lucky that they got away with it for so long.

"Oh. Ok" Carlisle said

"Bellatrix you may have noticed that these people are vampires and are here to protect you and Harry." Dumbledore said the Cullen's froze. Literally.

"Yeah, I know" I said

"WHAT? Aren't we meant to be protected? Not drained dry" Harry yelled

"Harry, chill. They are good vamps. They only drink from animals they are fine" I soothed him

"Um, Trix how do you know so much about us?" Carslile asked me

"Well, you kind of told me all about it Carlisle" I replied.

"Who are you?" Emmet muttered

"Bella" I sighed Harry face palmed .SLAP.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" Alice asked me

"Nah, Bella Lestrange. Deranged crazy woman who wants me dead" I muttered. And changed my appearance to that of Bella Swan

"OMG. BELLA" Emmett boomed and came to give me a hug

"Nice to see you to Em, no let go of me" I said and Em let go

"Bella what are you doing here?" Edward asked me

"I could say the same thing and DON"T CALL ME BELLA!" I said

"Ok, what do we call you then?" Emmet asked stupidly. I walked over to him and knocked on his head

"Hello? Anyone in there?" I asked every one chuckled "I already said that you can call me Trix, Trickster, Leo, Lilo, Ell- Why am I telling you this again? Just figure it out but don't call me Bella or Bellatrix or you will die slowly and painfully" I hissed. Harry smirked

"Emmett is it? I really would not call her Bellatrix or Bella. Poor Malfoy was in the hospital wing for a month after he called her Bellatrix" Harry said seriously

"But, he calls her Bellatrix" Em said and pointed at Dumbledore

"True Em but there is really no point Dumbledore is a famous wizard and attacking him would be unwise. Along with the fact that I have great respect for him" I explained. Emmett had a look in his eye that reminded me of the Weasly twins. This was going to be fun.

"So, Trix. Why are you here?" Emmett asked trying to make small talk

"ok 1. Emmett you have completely and utterly destroyed my theory that all vampires were smart. And 2. I am Bellatrix Potter the girl-who-lived girl who is to defeat Moldy Shorts. Oh and is incredibly hot" The Cullen's looked at me shocked that I could be so forward. Harry laughed at their faces

"Why are you laughing? This is way out of character for Bell-sorry Trix. In Forks she was shy, clumsy and danger prone" Alice said

"You sure that that was our Trix? Well it must be as no one could be more danger prone than her" Harry said.

"What? Harry you clearly must not count yourself. As you managed to attract 2 dementors without trying" I countered him

"Hey, I didn't fall in love with a vampire" Harry said in his defense

"Ok, you win this one. Where's Gred and Forge when you need them?" I cried rhetorically.

"well, ok it seams that you have a lot of catching up to do and I would appreciate if it was not in my office" Dumbledore said and we all made our way out of his office and down stairs

"So, Trix you like Pink do you?" Alice said looking at me

"Yeah, but only hot pink and also I am known to have green hair at times" I demonstrated by changing my hair to a fluro green.

"WOW! Why did you never tell me about this before?" Alice squealed and started jumping up and down. I shrugged and then changed into Alice before jumping up and down with her. Edward looked at me amused.

"What? This is normal for me" I shrugged

"What? You usually impersonate hypo pixies and bounce off the walls?" Em asked me stupidly. Rose cracked him across the head

"What Rosie?" Em wined

"Thank you Rose and to answer your question Emmett yes I do" I said and danced and flipped down the hall while the Cullen's and Harry followed slowly. Harry was explaining to them all about me and my multiple personality disorder. We finally got to Gryffindor tower

"WERE HERE!" I squealed the vamps covered their ears I went that high. I'm pretty proud of my self "Carlisle, Eseme you need to go to the staff room where McGonagall will show you your rooms"

"B-Trix, why did you never tell us?" Edward asked me looking hurt

"Well, for 1 thing I am the chosen 1 and I didn't want to be treated differently. 2 I wasn't sure if you were working for Moldy Shorts and 3 Dumbledore told me not to" I explained "Oh and Brave" I said and the painted lady moved to reveal the door to the common room.

"WOW! How did you do that?" Em asked me

"Magic and brave is the password. Thank you fat lady" I said and the Fat Lady nodded

"Fat Lady?" Em asked me  
"yeah that's her name" I said

"You're insane you named a painting!" Em laughed

"Huh? Don't you name your paintings, well you don't name them they just sort of name them selves" I said Em looked confused

"And that's perfectly normal" He muttered

"Yeah, it is" A painting said from behind him.

"Gahhhhhh, you talk!" Emmett squealed like a girl

"Trix, glad to have you back. Can you tell this bimbo that we paintings are highly educated and do in fact talk. If he wishes to talk to a smarter painting Einstein is in Ravenclaw tower" The painting said to me. It was just a random old guy

"Emmett, unless you want a visit from Peeves then SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled the last part.

"Gees, Bella when did you get so agro?" Emmett muttered but unfortunately for him I heard him. He had called me Bells he was going down.

"What do you just call me?" I asked din a deadly calm voice and my hair turned fire engine red.

"Bells" Em said not grasping what he had said.

"Bat Bogey, Wingus Levoracorpus" I shouted and pointed my wand at him. He flew upside down and had some bats coming out of his nose. "Never call me Bella or Bells or anything related to the name Bellatrix unless I told you that it was ok. Got it?" I threatened

"Yes, ma'am" Emmett stuttered

"Good we understand each other" I said turned on my heal and walked into the center of the common room "up the stairs on the left I the boys dormitory on the right is the girls. Go get settled in then" I said and dragged Rose and Alice up eth stairs.

"Hey what about me?" I heard Emmett wine from down stairs. Oops I forgot to let him down. I flicked my wand and made him drop "oomph, thanks for that Bells" He called "ARGHHHH DON"T KILL ME" Em screamed like a girl when I turned around with my hair on fire.

"petrificurs totalis" I said and he froze solid he would stay that way till I let him go which would not be any time soon.

"So Rose how have you been?" I asked Rose as she looked on at Emmett shocked that he had been petrified

"Is he ok?" She asked me

"Yeah, but he won't be moving from that position any time soon" I explained

"Man Trix you NEED to teach me how to do that" Alice wined and we all danced up the stairs.

**I hope that you awl enjoy this chapter and can everyone who reads it plz REVIEW! I don't care if it is anonymous I just want some feedback also if u have any fab stories that aren't on my fav list IM me with the link I need new reading material! **

**No Reviews no chapters. **


	4. I'M BLUE!

The next day I woke up in my usual Hogwarts bed, how I missed it.

"Bel-oh sorry Trix, time to wake up now or you will never be able to get ready on time" Alice squealed she was really excited about today. Her first day at a magic school

"Gah, Alice I don't take 2 hours to get ready!" I groaned and put my pillow over my head

"I don't care I am making you over today" Alice said and started to rattle off things she would need. I was tired so I tuned it all out. That was when I remembered that I would be able to see Edward again today and I shot out of bed making Alice jump at my movement.

"Alice I can 'make over' my self in less than 5 seconds" I said to Alice and changed my appearance to my usual hot pink hair colour; my eyes were hot pink as well. My hair was short and strait. "see?"

"Fine, lets go" Alice sighed and we walked down to the grand hall.

"HELLO, PEOPLE!" I yelled when we got to the common room. The Cullens looked at me like I was going nuts while the rest of Hogwarts just either ignored me or replied with a: hi, hello or how are you. The Cullen's faces were priceless. Harry was sitting next to a very shocked Edward.

"Don't worry nothing is wrong with her this is how she always acts, completely insane. You should have seen her on the first day of school! In her first year I wasn't here but you hear these things. You see Trix entered in great hall all hypo as usual she was always a hyperactive child, and she was really excited to be going to a magic school. So she entered the hall was silent for about half a second-while she took in her soroundings- before she started to do cartwheels and flips up the aisle to the hat. When the hat sorted her into Gryffindor she took off the hat and bowed to it in a Japanese way and said thank-you in Japanese. Before flipping to her seat" Harry explained Edward chuckled picturing me doing this.

"Hey Harry tell stories about me are we?" I asked

"Why yes dear sister, Anyways every year she came people stood no where near her cause she was usually bouncing like bouncy ball on steroids and flipping up and down the aisle in excitement to be here. I mean I love being at Hogwarts but you don't see me flipping into the hall every time I go there, do you?" Harry finished

"Oh Harry did you tell him about Christmas?" I asked

"I think that that would more likely scare them than anything else. The First years are in for a rather large surprise this year, their faces are priceless. Every year" Harry chuckled at the memory.

"I know no breakfast time" I squealed and Alice and Edward covered their ears, in fact it was so high, Harry and most of the common room had to cover their ears,

"Hey you guys may want to get ear plugs or something, speaking of which were are mine?" Harry muttered and started to check his robes for his earplugs for when I had my 'outbursts' as people call them.

"Um why would we need ear plugs?" Alice asked

"Lets just put it this way, that volume setting was low for her" Harry said and then he found his ear plugs "here they are. Lets go" we all walked down to the grand hall. I danced behind him along with Alice.

"I am never going to be able to get use to this" Edward muttered

"Why ever not?" I replied

"I have gotten accustomed to the quiet, shy, yet beautiful you. Now it's different" Edward sighed. Shit he was going to leave me again. Oh he had better not as I would hex him into next year. "But it's different in a good way. Your funny, still beautiful and you can kick ass when you need to" Edward finished and I breathed a massive sigh of relief.

"that is good. Now promise me one thing" I said slowing down to walk beside him

"sure whatever" Edward said

"If I am fighting someone who is either Malfoy or a Death Eater don't come any where near me. Don't try to 'save' me as all you would get from it is a kick in the nuts" I said

"deal. Well this will make my life so much easier" Edward sighed

"Not by much" I said

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edward asked puzzled

"Story time is later. Now is time for a show" I said as we had reached the main hall. I took off my robe and I had my costume underneath. Harry took my robes as it was after all routine.

"What on earth is she doing?" most of the first years were whispering as they spotted me. That was when I started to flip, spin, dance oh and shoot colorful sparks from my costume. Every one was watching me in wonder. When I finished there was an appluse and I bowed before putting my robes back on and sitting down at the table.

"Okay, Trix can you please tell us what the hell that was all about?" Alice asked shocked at my grace.

"Okay. Once a month I will do this to provide some entertainment. It started in first year when I would be completely hyped up and I would be flipping around well every where. The twins came up with the idea and we have been developing it thorough the years. Ever so unfortunately last year Toad face made the twins leave school and start up their own prank shop. Just wait until Christmas then I have a big surprise for everyone" I laughed to my self picturing their faces.

"your sister Bellatrix is insane" Emmett whispered to Harry.

"I know and you and you had better start running" Harry whispered back

"why?" Em asked like the idiot he was

"You called her the 'B' word" Harry said

"I did not call her a bitch I called her Bellatrix" Emmett said louder. When will he learn?

"Em?" I said sweetly

"uh yeah?" He said realizing his mistake. I said a silent spell to make his hair a baby pink colour and his skin blue

"Don't look in a mirror any time soon" I said trying not to laugh

"Why?" He asked

"You might just break it" I said and then I burst out laughing so did everyone else in eth hall. A boy from Huffelpuf came over and gave me a high-five

"See told you that it would work Trix" The boy who was Leo said.

"Thank you Leo and your right pink does suit him" I said laughing. Emmet was still not under standing situation. That was when Rose walked in

"OH MY GOD EMMET WHAT DID YOU DO!" She screamed when she saw Emmet.

"Rose I have no idea what you are talking about" Em said that was when Rose held up a mirror. I did a silent spell to break it. Giving the effect that Em broke that mirror by looking in it.

"GAHH! I'm BLUE!" He squealed like a girl before getting up and running out of the hall. Everyone in the hall was practically wetting themselves laughing. I finished my breakfast and left. On my way out I got lots of high-fives and 'good jobs' lets just put it this way prank status: Success!

**Hey peeps how are ya awl. Now I want more reviews. In fact everyone who reads this MUST review I don't care if you already have. Just do it. I NEED REVIEWS. I NEED MOTIVATION. I don't care if it's flames! I just want some feedback other than 'I love your story' or 'update' I want feed back like. 'make Draco and Edward duel' or something like that. I am completely open to suggestions. **

**Luv ya awl **

**Loza**

**P.S To all those people who have read my other stories, review, add to favourits or something just to let me know that there are still people who are reading my stories. In **_**The Forbidden Child**_** it is only the prologue. Chapter 1 is well on the way. Keep reading. :P **


	5. DA, DA! this will be fun

**Here is the next chapter hope that it is up to everyone's standards. **

Please everyone I need motivation please review.

Loza

Chapter 5

DA, DA! This will be fun

Trix POV

After that rather amusing breakfast I had DADA or as I like to call it DA, DA. Unfortunately I have it with the stupid Slytherins; This is advanced DA, DA so the teacher is different to normal thank GOD! Dumbledore managed to get Lupin back to the school to teach this subject, Can anyone guess what we are learning about this semester? Anyone? Anyone at all? No well you shall find out soon. I danced to class and got to the class before everyone else.

"Hey Remus" I said as I entered

"Hello Trix nice to see you have settled in nicely" Remus said

"So what are we doing today?" I asked

"we shall be having a demonstration today I can say no more" Remus said

"If it has anything to do with certain Vampires may I help?" I asked

"It has nothing to do with that" Remus replied

"Oh look" I said pointing out the window "it's a pink elephant flying backwards, wait, wait its telling me something, its saying… Bullshit!" I said Remus laughed

"I'm sorry Trix I can't tell you, even if it was vampires I can't let you go anywhere near them" Lupin said

"Fine we'll see" I muttered and took my seat and soon everyone was filing into the room. I noticed tat the Cullens were not coming in strange or maybe they are part of the demo but the Remus would know that they are not dangerous. Oh well all this thinking is making my brain hurt.

"Hello Class as you know you are all in advanced DADA so I am expecting great things from you" He paused " This year we have some very special people here they are the Cullens" I saw the Cullens enter the room they stood next to Remus.

"uh professor where is this going?" Malfoy asked man he is an obnoxious creep how did he get into this class?

"Well Malfoy these 'people' are here to protect Harry and I from stupid little death eaters." I glared pointedly at him.

"what? There MUGGLES! Filthy MUGGLES! And one of them is blue" Malfoy said snickering

"oh yeah I never did reverse that spell did I?" I muttered. Emmett glared at me

"that was you?" he asked

"YUP! You called me" I shuddered "Bella" I finished. Everyone looked at Emmett with extreme pity they all knew about my hatred for that name. Even Malfoy does not dare to call me that.

"Dude, you just signed a death warrant" One of my fellow seventh years called out. Smiled at Emmett.

"the next few centuries will be HELL on earth for you" I said and smiled at him.

"What can you do to me?" Emmett laughed

"I can tear you apart and burn the pieces" I smirked

"Trix I don't see why you have to go to extremes surly just stabbing him will do the trick" Leo my friend asked

" yeah it will in getting me killed, for example a quickly transfigured my pencil to that of a sharp knife and threw it at Emmett it shattered on impact luckily I had cast a quick protection spell on the rest of the class so no one was hurt. "you see?" I asked

"What are you?" Leo asked "protected by magic?" I laughed so did the Cullens

"Hey Remus can we do a demo?" I asked

"NO" He roared

"No Remus I don't mean like that I mean give the class a hint" I said

"Fine go to the office and prep a skit" Remus said

"Cool come on lets go" I said and we went into Remus' office "So what do we do?" I asked

"We can show off our powers and Edward can creep them out with his mindreading thingy" Alice suggested

"We should scare them shitless" I said

"How would we do that?" Alice asked curious

"Well…" I explained my idea

"Ok let's do this" Emmett said and I opened my mouth and screamed my best horrified scream of being tortured. Next thing we know the door is being banged at. I go to Edward and he picks me up easily and leans towards my neck. Remus and the entire class burst into the room wands drawn and at the ready. The rest of the Cullens had smeared the red juice over their mouths to look like they drank blood recently.

"Their vampires!" Leo yelled out

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" I screamed out everyone turned towards me shocked

"Well done Trix you successfully scared everyone shitless, High five" Emmett boomed and gave me a high five.

"Trix, who are these vamps?" Leo asked

"These are my family" I said

"Your family?" Most of the class screamed Harry looked amused

"Yes, this is my Fiancée Edward, and my soon to be family in law, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Eseme and Carlisle. " I explained

"YOUR ENGAGED!" everyone screamed

"yes I am and now I am def as well" In said clutching my head

"Why did you not tell me?" Harry asked

"I was going to" I said

"When?" Harry asked

"After I was married" I muttered Edward laughed so did the rest of the Cullens.

"So as you may have realized these people are in fact Vampires this is what we shall be studying this semester they shall be helping out in this class." Remus explained.

"I have no idea Leo" Edward said

"what?" He asked

" you thought '_what does Trix seen in that vamp'_ and I reply with I have no Idea" Edward explained I wacked him over the head. I had shielded my hand so it would not break.

"Yeah did I mention that Edward can read minds?" I mutter

"Err NO!" The class replied

"Any other things we should know?" Remus asked

"Yeah, but you can figure that out yourself" I said and the class ended.

"that was fun" I said to Leo as we left the class

"That was so mean of him to do that to do that to me. How can you stand that all the time?" Leo asked

"He can't read my mind. " I replied

"Why?" He asked me

"I am a natural occlemns(spelling?( not many wizards or witches are" I said

"Can you teach me?" Leo asked hopefully

"No, sorry I can't" I replied

"what? You can't or you won't?" He asked getting angry

"Look I can't because I can't do occlematry(again spelling?) I do it automatically it's not something you teach" I whispered

"Trix, You've known me for years since first year. We've been best friends since then you go and get engaged. Trix why did you chose him?" Leo asked me. Oh shit not another Jacob I do love Leo but strictly as a brother nothing else.

"Look Leo I Love you" I said his eyes lit up and then I finished the sentence "like a brother" His face fell and he looked hurt

"So what your going to choose the person who can't age who will never grow old who will never be any older than 17?" Leo asked getting angrier

"To a degree yes. Leo I love Edward and that will never change. He is going to change me when I finish school and that is the end of the story" I said his eyes got darker

"You want to be a blood sucking leach and murder people?" He asked shocked

"No" I replied

"Then why the fucking hell is he changing you?" Leo screamed by this time we were in the main quad and facing each other most of the student body was facing us watching us.

"No I want to be a Vampire just…" I trailed off

"Just what?" he asked

"You don't understand you'll never understand. Just leave me alone Jacob!" I screamed at him and turned around and left. I ran toward my room in the Gryffindor tower. I saw Edward sitting on my bed.

"How did you get up here?" I demanded extremely pissed off

"Alice said that you would be upset so I came to comfort you" Edward explained " I can leave if you want"  
"No stay, just how did you get up here?" I asked

"Ug the stairs" He said

"No most boys can't come up here there are spells to keep them away" I explained

"oh so that was why the stairs turned to ice" Edward muttered

"Yet you still came up?" I asked

"I needed to see if you were ok" Edward replied hugging me and kissing the top of my hair. "Tell me what happened?"

"It's Leo, he said that he loved me. It's Jacob all over again" I sobbed into his chest

"But do you love him?" Edward asked

"Yeah I do" Edward froze I laughed sort of "Like a brother. He's like a big brother"

"Anything else?" He asked

"Yeah I called him Jacob" I muttered

"Why?" Edward asked me

"He reminds me of Jacob. He is overprotective, a brother and he calls you a 'blood sucking leach' oh and he just doesn't understand what I see in you. Even I don't know what I see in you" I said still crying. He laughed

"I have been asking myself that question since day one" Edward muttered. I sighed and decided that I am not going to let Leo get to me, EVER!


	6. Not letting the pain show

**Hey people I am so sorry for not updating recently, this chapter had been round since the beginning of February and I have been way to slack to put it up. Again sorry. Ok peoples I love reviews, I don't care if they are flames so long as they are not to offensive, any ideas are good. The more reviews I get the faster the chapters go up. : P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. All I own is the plot line and that is IT!**

Chapter (**I forgot I wrote this at school)**

Not letting the pain show

Brilliant now it is time for dinner but I am going to try and not let Leo get to me. I was absolutely not let him get to me.

"B-Trix it's time for dinner" Edward said. He was the only one who could get away with calling me that, he was having trouble processing it all. I don't blame him.

"Just a sec" I replied and made myself look like how I would if I was not a metamorphamagus. Long Black hair and green eyes. We slowly made our way down stairs to the great hall. We went to the Gryffindor table and I sat down next to the other Cullens.

"Trix you feel all right?" Harry asked me

"Fine, just thinking" I mutter

"Trix this is so not like you, usually you bouncing off the walls. In fact didn't you have a spell that actually let you do that?" Harry asked me

"Look Harry, I'm FINE!" I yell at him and my hair went red.

"Um, T-T-T-rix" someone was stuttering behind me. It was a first year.

"Yes and what may I do for you?" I asked him

"P-P-P-professor D-D-Dumbledore T-told me to G-Give this to you" he stuttered

"Ok sweetie, thank you" I said and took the letter he gave to me. One was addressed to me the other to Harry. I tossed Harry's to him and opened mine it read:

Bellatrix please come to my office at precisely 8 o'clock tonight.

Professor Dumbledore

P.S. Bring some Chocolate Frogs.

"So, Harry what does yours say?" I asked him

"Dumbledore wants to see me and he wants me to bring some chocolate frogs." Harry said man he is thick sometimes.

"Well looks like were visiting Dumbledore tonight" I said and I got up and left so that I would get to class on time. The class? Potions. With professor Slughorn. I got to the potions lab quickly yet Edward still beat me there!

"You were slow" he said

"No I won't you were fast" I retorted weakly. As I entered the class room.

"Why hello there" Slughorn said as we entered and took our seats.

"Hello Professor" I replied. Soon the class was full of people and Slughorn took role.

"Bellatrix Potter" He said. Everyone froze and craned their necks to get a good look at my expression.

"Present, please call me Trix" I said

"Very well Miss Potter. Are you in by any chance related to Lily Potter?" he asked me

"Yeah she was my Mum" I said

"I hope that you have her talent in potions" he said and then started to tell us about the class. "Now please proceed to create a draught of the living dead" He said and we all set to work. I got all the ingredients out and started to create the potion. I remember how Snape use to teach and how he always added his own little twists to his potions. So I tried to make some subtle differences. When he came around he took one look at my near perfect potion and exclaimed his praise. The class ended quickly after that.

"How did you do that?" Edward asked when we left. He had been watching me the entire time and saw me making adjustments.

"Instinct now if you'll excuse me I have to get to divination" I said now I have no clue why I signed up to do that class but no matter Alice was sure to be in that class. I got to the divination tower really fast and took my place at an empty table. Alice soon entered the room and sat next to me.

"So how are you?" She asked me

"Fine" I replied. Trawaley then entered the room.

"Hello my dear children. Today we will be looking beyond" she raised her voice dramatically. I rolled my eyes. "Into the future" She finished. She looked straight at me "You my dear, you shall die a due to a car crash. And you" She turned to Alice "Shall get very sick soon" Alice snickered.

"But Professor I can't get sick" Alice replied. Everyone else snickered and looked at Trawaley

"Does anyone here possess the inner eye?" she asked. Alice held up her hand.

"Yeah right! Are you nuts?" a Syltherine boy yelled out

"Probably" Alice replied

"Then you and Professor here will get right along" The boy sneered

"I'm not insane" Alice replied

"Never said you were" He replied

"You were going to" she said

"How would you know?" He replied

"Look buddy you're not going to win this argument" Alice said

"And you know this how?" He asked

"Incoming" She screamed loudly it was a piano?

"EMMETT CULLEN" I heard Edward roar. Ha that was Edward's piano.

"Ha that's Eddie Boy's Piano" I laughed speaking mu mind. Alice giggled with me. Next thing we know is that Edward is in the room looking at his Piano in horror.

"AGHHHH! EMMETT" he growled

"Um excuse me why is a piano in the middle of my class room?" Trawaley asked

"Well from what I can see" I started "Emmett and Edward had an argument Emmet Emmett was losing so he went and got Edward's Piano and as revenge chucked it up here hence it being in the middle of the room" I said. Most people tried to stifle a giggle. Key word tried.

"Ha, ha very funny Trix" Edward said "Hey can you please remove my piano and take it to my room?"

"Err sure" I said waved my wand and his piano disappeared and the room was fixed up.

"Thank you" Edward said and he ran and jumped out of the window.

"And there he goes to kill Emmett" I said. Just as a really girly squeal was heard, followed by a loud bang. "And that was Emmett getting caught" I laughed so did everyone else.

"So shall we continue?" Trawaley said. "DO you believe that you can see the future?" Trawaley said to Alice who nodded. "We shall work on your gift to see the future and help you get clearer pictures"

"But Professor my visions are already crystal clear" Alice argued

"They can always get better"

"Err no they can't I can remember each and every vision I have ever had since I woke up" Alice replied.

"And when did you wake up?" Trawaley asked

"A while ago" Alice replied mysteriously

"How long?" Trawaley asked again

"Since 1849" Alice replied

"My dear that would make you at least 100 years old" Trawaley replied

"Uh yah your point?" Alice replied

"That is impossible as you look about 17" The professor replied  
"Well I am here in front of you so you tell my if it is impossible" Alice said wisely

"Very well what do you see?" PT asked **(I got sick of typing Trawaley) **

"I see that Edward is going to be in deep shit with Carlisle in 5 minutes for dismembering his brother" Alice replied.

"Oh man I have got to see this" I said and ran out of the door. I raced down the corridor and went to the hospital wing to see Carlisle there talking to an armless Emmett.

"But Daddy Edward took my arm off" Emmett was wining

"Emmet you threw Edwards Piano into a classroom, he has every right to be angry" Carlisle said

"But he should not have taken by arm" Emmett wined

"Ok I'll talk to him" Carlisle said. The Emmett turned around and yelled

"EDWARD GET YOUR ASS IN HER NOW!"

"Yes?" Edward said and turned to Carlisle

"Edward why did you take Emmett's arm?" Carlisle asked

"He threw my piano threw the divination tower, Where Bella was" Edward said. Oh man he just called me Bella! And it was behind my back so I would not know! He was never going to accept that I was a different person to that girl in Forks!

"BELLA? BELLA?" I screamed at him

"T-Trix, how long have you been here?" Edward stuttered

"Edward it is high time that you grow up and get use to the fact that I am not the same person that you knew in Forks. I am strong, independent and can kick ass! Get use to it soon or were over" I said and ran out of the room.

"Trix, wait" Edward said and grabbed my arm.

"Let go Edward don't you dare follow me I need time to think" I hissed and sprinted off to the dormitory. I grabbed my broom and went out of the window. I flew around the school for 15 minutes before going to the tallest tower at Hogwarts. It is a little known fact that there is a small room up there. The door is small only big enough for a toddler to get through. I changed into a toddler and went in. The room had an undetectable en-largeaning charm on it so that I could go back to my normal size and appearance. I sat on the couch that I had and lay down. After about 20 minutes of just laying there I got up and went over to my little cupboard of food and sweets. I took out a big hunk of chocolate and started to pig out on it. That was when I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed my wand and took it out I undid the lock on the door and opened it. There at the door stood…


	7. I AM AN ULTIMATE STALKER!

**Here is the next chapter more reviews will keep me motivated or this story will end up like my Harry Potter Percy Jackson crossover. Yeah no one wants that do they? So review like good little fan fic readers. : P **

**Also plz vote on my poll or the Hp PJO x over may not be continued. Plz review,, plz, plz, plz**

**I luv ya all**

**Loza**

Previously…

And in the door stood…

Now:

… Leo. I slammed the door in his face as fast as possible. Yet he stopped it with his foot.

"Piss off Leo" I growled

"No I know that you want me to and you're just in denial" Leo said man was he delusional.

"Leo look at me" I said and I looked him right in the eyes locking him in a cold and icy stare. "Do I need to spell it out for you? I. do. Not. Want. You. You. Are. Like. A. brother. Leave. Me. Alone." I hissed through gritted teeth. He looked a little taken back.

"But I love you" Leo said

"And I love to" His eyes lit up "just not as you want me to" I finished and he looked so sad

"Why can't you give me a chance rather than go out with _him_. I'm so much better than him" Leo said trying to reason.

"Look, I love Edward and that is never going to change-wait how the hell did you know that I would be here?" Seriously why was he here?

"I'm here to…" I raised my eyebrow and he trailed off.

"I'll give you 5 seconds to leave" I hissed and pointed my wand at him

"ok, ok I'm going" he said

"5" I started

"Ok I'm going" He said still not moving

"1" I said

"Can I just try something?" He asked

"If it is dodging curses feel free. G" I said

"No it's this" He said and came up to me and kissed me full on the lips. Ok that was it. Oh well I was going to make him pay. So I started to kiss him back. We stayed that way for about 10 seconds before he broke it off and looked at me expectantly. I looked at him and leant in to kiss him again. That was when I kneed him in the groin as hard as I could which was preaty god damn hard.

"Oh shit" He said and fell over withering in pain.

"H, 8" I finished and sent a bat bogey hex his way. He ran out sscreaming and I removed the jinx just as he got on his broom. Other wise hewould have died. Wait why did I take the hex off again?

I sat down and started to think about what to do. Should I go back to Edward and tell him how I feel and get back together or go apologise to Leo and go out with him? No Going out with Leo is wrong he is my brother in every way but blood so I am not going to date him. But what do do about Edward? Ugahh life is so complicated. If only Edward was here. He would probably understand. Maybe. Why is my life so complicated. There was another knock on the door. I opened it with magic again and got ready to hex the person knocking. There in the door stood, Edward. I ran at him and gaevhim a hug he hugged me back.

"You ok?" He asked me

"Sorta, I feel better after hexing Leo" I supplied

"That's good. Look Trix I'm so sorry" Edward said

"Why?" I asked

"I can't get use to the fact that your not the same person that you were in Forks" He said

"ehhh most people can't. I'm a very independent person. Lots of people who have known me for years have a hard time stomaching my personality at times" I said

"Trix, I understand that you are not Bella. Your not the girl that I knew in Forks-" Edward said. Oh shit he was not going to break up with me. Not now.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen if you are about to say what I think then you had better start running. As when I am mad I tend to be scaryer than the Voltori" Hissed menacingly.

"Trix listen" he said "look it does not matter" he sighed

"No go on" I said prompting him.

"No it is not the time" Edward insisted

"If your going to break up with me get it over with. I don't like being with people who don't really love me" I said bracing myself for his answer.

"I'm not going to break up with you… This just is not the time for me to ask" Edward said

"Eddie you know that you can ask me anything" I insisted.

"No Trix I'll tell you later" Edward said.

"Please?" I asked

"No later" Edward said. Was that sadness I detect in his voice?

"Edward if it's bothering you tell me. I can help" I said

"Trix, I love you. Please don't push it.I'll tell you when I'm ready. Believe me it will be soon" Edward said.

"Ok you had better tell me though" I said

"So how did you get up here?" Edward asked me

"Um I flew" I said "how did you?"

"I climbed" Edward said

"unusual way to get up" I laughed. The next few hours were spend with Edward and I just mucking around and laughing. Soon the bell thingo went and we had to go down to dinner. I did a dare devil drop. It is my favorite activity when I get down. I face the door and slowly fall backwards. I grab my broom and just as I am going down I get on and fly away. I swear Edward's Face was priceless!

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" I yelled at him as I flew past and went down to my dormatry. I got changed. I made my appearance a little more interesting. I had Blue hair with pink highlights and my eyes were a startling green. My robes were immaculate as usual. Edward was waiting for me as I made my way down the stairs. We walked qyickly to the hall and Edward watched in disgust as I ate.

"What is your problem?" Ron asked as he noticed that Edward was not eating

"Not hungry" He muttered

"Eat up its good for you" Ron said

"Yeah come on Eddie eat up" I said as I dumped a lump od mashed potato on his plate. HE scowled at me. I simply smiled back

"I said that I am not hungry" Edward insisted

"Too bad eat up" I smirked.

"Come on eat it" Hermione said.

"Not hungry" He hissed again

"Come on Eddie please eat up, you don't want people to get suspicious" I whispered

"Fine" He picked up a spoon and shoveled it into his mouth, He grimanced as he swallowed. Emmett was laughing loudly. I turned on Emmett.

"Oh Emmett, it seems that you to have some food left on your plate. Come on eat up" I told him. Emmett growled at me but ate a big spoon full of mushy potato slop that tastes bad to Ron. And that is saying something.

"Oh yum at was delicious" Emmett said "now where is a bathroom?" He whispered almost to low for me to hear.

"WOW! Emmett mate your my idol!" Ron gushed

"What why?" Emmett asked

"Cause even he would not eat that stuff. Ron prides himself in what he would eat" I said laughing. Ron was still looking at Emmett in awe.

"Erm" Emmett said trying to make up and excuse

"Its ok they know" I said and every one burst out laughing

"Trix You are one evil little witch" Edward said smiling

"Oh I know" I said and smiled deviously. I looked at my watch. It was a pretty damn cool watch. It had a clock in one corner and the rest of it was something like the marauders map. How you ask? Well I enchanted it so that when I want it to I can make a holographic image of the school. This image will show we exactly where everyone is and what they are doing. The best thing? Only I can see it unless I say another can see it to. So basically I know where every one is nad whatthey are doing at all times. I AM AN ULTIMATE STALKER!


	8. A trip to dumbles office

Previously…

I AM AN ULTIMATE STALKER!...

Now…

"SO what do you want to do? We still have like ½ an hour to kill" I announced after everyone *cough* Ronald *cough* was done eating.

"Well we have to go see Dumbledore soon so we can't do much" Harry replied. I know what we can do!

"OH I know what we can do!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Where is the volume button on that thing?" Emmett asked

"I have no volume switch" I cackled evilly and loudly. Then I stared to laugh at the look of absolute horror on all the Cullen's faces. "Anyways we need to play a school wide prank"

"Even the teachers?" Em asked

"Even the teachers, So what should we do?" I asked.

"I don't know" most people mumbled

"Well Slytherin is going red and gold, Ravenclaw, oh they can all become blonds for the day!" Ha they would hate that! Most blonds in that house get picked on so they dye their hair pretty fast after they start Hogwarts. Well its not so much as picked on as so many blond jokes have been told. Most Ravenclaw's don't mind but some do, in fact most do as them being blonds would have some effect.

"What about if we pain every ones faces hot pink?" Ron suggested

"No I have a better idea" I said and started to tell them all my wonderful plan

"Trix, time to go now" Harry said after 25 minutes of planning

"Cool lets go" I said and we both started to make our way towards Dumbledore's office

"Trix where are you going?" Edward asked

"Dumbledore's office, no you can't come, private business. I'll talk to you later, promise" I yelled back at him and Harry and I promptly ran out of the room…

It only took us around 10 minutes to get there

"Chocolate Frog" Harry and I chorused. The gargoyle grumbled but moved to the side for us. We then knocked on the big wooden door to Dumbledore's office.

"Come on in" Dumbledore replied to our knock. Harry and I entered quickly.

"so Dumbles what are we doing?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"your both going to learn about Voldemort's life. To defeat your enemy you must know your enemy" Dumbledore said

"And may the force be with you" I said Harry laughed and Dumbledore looked confused. He really needed to get out into the muggle world more. This only made Harry and I laugh harder.

"you done yet?" Dumbledore asked after we had laughed for 3 solid minuets.

"Just a sec" I held up a finger and continued to laugh for a few more minutes. "ok I'm good now"

"I must ask, what on earth did you find so funny?" Dumbledore asked

"it's a muggle movie, Star Wars. Very famous in the muggle world, the main people were Jedi and they had awesomesauce powers and whenever they parted from friends or family into battle or just a vacation they would say '_and may the force be with you' _there was also a whole lot of garbage about how to defeat ones enemy they must know their past. You reminded me of it… anyways" I said and looked at Dumbles to continue.

"well anyways thank you very much for that bit of information. I must watch this movie as you call it" Dumbledore said

"So what now?" I asked. Dumbles gestured to a (**one of those cool memory things that I can't remember the name of it starts with a 'p'**). That is so cool!

"So are we going to see how Moldy Shorts grew up?" I asked and Dumbles nodded. Harry and I followed him to the memory thing. He gestured to it and Harry and I entered it or whatever you do when you see the memories.

_Insert memories here_

"so what this is saying is that Moldy Shorts daddy was a 'filthy muggle'? Doesn't that make him a hypocrite? Not to be confused with a Hippogriff as that world suck" I said. Trying to clarify what Dumbles was trying to say.

"yes, it has been with these memories that I have come to the conclusion that Tom wanted to live forever and has taken great lengths to do so. I Fear that Tom has created Horcruxes" Dumbledore said. I gasped and Harry looked confused.

"Bellatrix how is it that you know what a Horcrux is?" Dumbels asked me

"well, I don't but it seemed the time to gasp so I did" I shrugged

"Ok then Professor what is a Horcrux?" Harry asked

"A Horcrux is a very dark form of magic, it involves putting a piece of yours soul into an object. That way even if your body is destroyed then you will still survive to an extent. It is a very painful process and there is only one way to split a soul, you have to commit murder. This is why not many people have the guts to create a Horcrux" Dumbledore told us

"So, we have to find his Horcruxes and destroy all of them?" I clarified

"yes, we do" Dumbledore said

"so where is the first one?" I asked

"This was a Horcrux" Dumbledore said and held up Tom Riddle's diary "I have located the next one and am going to retrieve it tomorrow"

"And I am coming as well" I say firmly. Dumbledore shakes his head

"No I must go al-" I cut him off

"LALALALALALA, I do not care, you are an old man who should have company when he hunts now some creepy mass murderer's soul. You can tell me 'I can't go' but do you really think that I would listen? I shall go to measures to prevent you from going!" I say and Dumbledore sighs in defeated.

"You may come Bellatrix but Harry must stay behind" When Dumbledore saw Harry's crestfallen face he smiled "you shall come on the next trip I need to go on. Bellatrix I shall send you a note when we are leaving" I glared at Dumbledore just in case he was thinking of sneaking off without me.

"If I find out that you run off without me then I shall be out for your blood..." I trailed off "and various other important organs" I finished. "So anyways I have to be off, place to go, people to see, schools to prank, you know the usual" I sigh and skip out of the room. But not before I saw the horrified looks on Harry and Dumbledore's faces. I Laughed like Bellatrix Lestrange and went in the direction of the Gryfindoor common room but not before taking a detour and planting a swamp seed (a seed that when it grows shall turn into a massive swamp that can only disappear when the planter clears it up) I know I am so evil. I also know that some one has already done this prank yet it was funny Flitch's expression when he saw it. I have planned it to go off some time when Flitch is patrolling that corridor. Ahh classes shall be canceled tomorrow or shall be at least a tad shorter as it will take forever to get across that marshland that I have put in place. It is much like what Fred and George did when Umbitch was ruling the school, except this one was unremovable and far uglier and was swampier than the Fred and George one. Also I have cleverly placed this swamp in a place that all Slytherins would see it, and have to cross it. YES! I put it right at the entrance to the dungeons. Suck on that SLYTHERIN!

I slowly made the rest of my way to Gryfindoor tower where I snuck in undetected by a waiting Edward. I know that we are sorta back together but I'm not quite sure whether or not he can get over the 'old Bella' and love the 'new Bella' Well I guess the rest is up to Edward. He can reject the 'new Bella' entirely and lose me forever or he can accept me for who I am. For I am BELLATRIX POTTER! Who will hex you into next year if you call her Bella, Bellatrix or well actually that's it… awkward.

READ THIS REGUARDING THE PARINGS!

**Well I am incredibly sorry to all those who have been reading this story and I have**** not updated it in ages but I am sorta out of ideas and I need more advice, some people are saying 'get Leo and Trix together' and others are saying 'get Edward and Trix together'. So I have no idea what to do. My original plan was to have Edward and Trix get together in the end but I am having second thoughts. It is up to you me readers to help me. If you would like more chapters then simply send me a review, I really do not care if it is signed or not just sent the review as I need the motivation. Come on is 30 odd reviews all this story deserves? I am hurt and really need advice. Please for all those who love or like this story (though i have no idea why) please tell me what you think. I ask this every time but I am now begging in face I am typing this on my knees praying that shall get some sorta response. I am BEGGING YOU PEOPLE!**

**Thank you to those people have added me to their story alerts/favorites it means a lot and also to those who review and have been since the beginning. **


	9. Draco Dramas

**So, so sorry that I have not updated in ages but between school and sport I have NO TIME! Lame excuse almost as old as 'the dog ate my homework' So anyways this is the next chapter I hope that people like it. Also you people need to vote on my poll the sooner I know the pairings the sooner I can start getting into the story and not just making up lame pranks that are _lame_ so votes and prank ideas. Just so you know if the idea is from someone it will be mentioned in the chapter. Thanks everyone I have like 30 odd reviews and I'm loving it I've figured out you get more reviews is you update. Thanks my dedicated readers. **

The next day at breakfast the Slytherins came in with dirty looks on their faces and most of them smelt vaguely like swamp. The first, second and third years were all covered in swamp. Most of the hall was laughing. Fred and George high-fived me along with about 20 other people. Ahh good times. I walked over to where Malfoy was sitting.

"Hey Draco" I said brightly Draco looked at me and practically growled. Wow I wonder if he is related to the La Push werewolves… Nahhh that's stupid.

"Potter" he spat at me "What do you want" he said

"What? Why can't a friend say hi without their friend getting all 'what do you want?' I never did anything wrong" I demanded

"Because you a Trix Potter" he sighed.

"AAAANNNNNDDDD" I asked loudly.

"You hate me, I hate you, are you getting the picture?" he asked

"Well then I guess that doing this would be out of line then" and then I kissed him full of the lips. He quickly pushed me off him.

"Yes, that is rather out of line" Draco said embarrassed as the whole school saw that.

"Meh, whatever, I just wanted to see for myself if the rumors were true" I said purposely being very vague

"What rumors?" Draco asked slightly scared as he should be

"Just the usual" I said annoying Draco which I was enjoying  
"WHAT!" he exploded

"That you are an amazingly bad kisser" I said. Most people within ear shot laughed or giggled or high fived their best mate in triumph. Draco just looked at me with a look on his face that just said '_what__the__hell?__'_

"Alright who dared you to do that? And how much did they bet?" Draco demanded

"RON YOU OWE ME A GALLEON!" I yelled and did a victory dance. Draco and most of the student body looked confused but shrugged it off. Ron however looked sour. I turned to Draco "Aren't you going to ask me what the bet was about?" I asked practically bouncing up and down like Alice.

"Nope" Draco said popping the 'p'. Wow Draco acting non snobbish out in public!

"ARGHHHHHHH" I screamed and started running around like a mad woman. Leo came up behind me I grabbed him and shook him violently.

"Trix, Trix what on earth is wrong?" he asked trying to calm me down

"It's the apocalypse! Draco Malfoy is not being a snob in Public!" I practically screamed, never mind I screamed it at the top of my lungs. A few people looked at each other and joined me running around screaming, those people were, Ron –of course-, Ginny-cause she loves a good joke-, Harry –cause he hates Malfoy just as much as Ron-, Linda –a chick in my dorm, she is like my best girlfriend we still talk heaps she hates Malfoy's guts, a random person in a giant teddy bear costume- no wait that's Emmet Cullen- oh and Leo. So there we were all 7 of us running around Draco like headless chickens.

"STOP!" Draco screamed everyone froze. I looked at Draco questioningly.

"What?" I asked

"Please, leave me ALONE!" Draco said calm at first but the managed to scream the end. I froze and looked at Draco strangely now that I was looking closely I could see that Draco looked exhausted bother physically and mentally. Draco stood up and walked off faster than normal but not a run or jog. I ran after him after a few beats of silence. I managed to catch him fairly quickly.

"Draco?" I asked timidly when I got to him. He turned around and I saw the haunted look in his eyes, I took and involuntary step back. "What happened? What is wrong?" I asked scared

"I can't say they'll kill me" Draco said looking petrified. Who are _they?_

"Draco? I can help you" I said. Draco shook his head and his face lost even more colour if that was even possible. "Draco" He wouldn't meet my eyes. I grabbed him chin and made him look me in the eye "Draco I know people, or things at least, I have the ability to protect you. So long as you do not betray me I will protect you and nothing will hurt you" Draco shook his head again and the tears that were in his eyes started to roll down his face.

"I-I-I I can't" He sobbed putting his head in his hands "I can't tell you, he'll kill me and my family" I slapped him. He looked at me in shock then he slumped his head. His whole body posture went limp.

"Draco, I don't know if you've noticed but out there-in the Great Hall-is a coven of Vampires and a room full of witches and wizards. Nothing will happen to you. Help us and we can help you" I said. Draco nodded and took a deep breath.

"I-I-I'll tell you but you have to help me and my family" Wow Draco looked absolutely petrified.

"I'll do all in my power" I agreed

"No, no they need to be protected" Draco insisted

"Draco, I'm friends with a coven of vampires, I'm one of the top students in my year, Draco when I say 'I'll do everything in my power' I really mean that if the people who I say will protect fails by some unforeseen miracle then I will personally fight" Draco nodded. He looked around making sure that no one was around. Then he slowly pulled up his sleeve, his **LEFT**sleeve. But before I could confirm with my own eyes that he had the dark mark Snape came bursting around the corner and grabbed Draco by the wrist. This forced Draco to pull his sleeve back down.

"Mr. Malfoy I must speak with you about urgent matters in my office **now****" **Snape snapped **(hahaha,****get****it?****Snape****Snapped?****Yeah****I****need****a****life)** Draco gave me one more pleading look.

"Ms. Potter I would advise that you leave Mr. Malfoy alone" Snape said before turning on his heal and with Batman's stolen cape flying behind him he left the hall, and me being Bellatrix Potter just stood there all alone just watching as the two Death Eaters-one a double agent and the other a confused teenager- leave the halls.

**Yeah that's it. Sorry people that it was a short chapter but until you guys tell me what pairing you want for Trix I can't do zilch. I shall give people till the end of the month (November 2011) to decide or I'm going to decide for you. My choice would probably be Edward or Leo to begin with but then Edward wins her back. So its your decision, vote and I'll do what the votes say or don't vote and it shall be Edward. Its your choice. Please if you've voted don't do it again, yes I'm talking to you Febles. **

**A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means so much to me. **

**A big thanks to all**

**Loza101**


End file.
